Now I've found you
by Morbidmuch
Summary: Alice's and Jasper's first meeting.


**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a Twilight fic ever, so I'm pretty darn nervous about it. This is my version of Alice's and Jasper's first meeting. It may not be very long, and it may not be that great, but please leave me a review and tell me what you think about it.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything, I own nothing.**

* * *

**Alice POV**

It was pouring, and I knew that I would get my hair wet if I stayed out any longer, so I went into a half-empty diner. It was cozy, with warm interior and dark wooden furniture. I ignored the looks I got from some people, especially the male I noticed. My heels clicked as I walked to the counter, and I hummed along quietly with the soft swing music that played in the background. The air was hazy with cigarette smoke and perfume, though I didn't mind. When I came to the counter I offered the clerk a smile and sat down on one of the stools, making sure that my skirt didn't get a crease.

As I sat down completely, I shuddered as a vision ripped through me. My whole body went stiff, my eyes got unfocused, and I gripped the counter tightly. Maybe too tightly. I saw _him _again, just like the last visions I'd had. I knew I'd meet him, but not where or when. But I knew I'd recognize him as soon as I saw him. As the vision faded, I noticed that the clerk was looking concerned at me.

"Excuse me Miss, are you okay?"

I looked up at her, and I could both read the shock in her face and the rise in her heartbeat when she saw my golden eyes. I managed to smile at her. "Yeah I'm fine. Can I have a cup of coffee, please? Black,"

"Coming right up," when she turned away I looked down at the counter to see how bad the damage was. I cringed when I saw the outlines of my fingers on the marble, and tried so smooth it over. She placed the steaming cup of coffee in front of me, and I paid her for it. The content of the cup smelt absolutely disgusting, but I rose it to my mouth anyway, for appearances sake. I took a very, very small sip and fought back a grimace. It tasted even worse than it smelt. Like ashes I suppose, even though I had no idea how it tasted. Instead of drinking the god awful coffee, I spent a few minutes thinking about the other people I'd seen in my visions lately.

_The Cullen's_.

I had seen them all. The blond man, whose name was Carlisle. His compassion and understanding for humans were quite fascinating to me. He was the father of all the others, and I deeply respected his sense of self control. The woman, named Esme, who I knew was the mother of the group. Her motherly persona had hit me hard through the visions, and I couldn't wait to learn more about her.

The next two who entered my mind were the couple, Rosalie and Emmett. I knew all about Rosalie's past and reason for becoming a vampire, and I suffered with her. Her self control was also admirable, the way she had carried a severely wounded Emmett all those miles without tasting his blood. I could feel her love for him, and his for her. They were meant to be, it was a simple as that.

The last person to enter my mind was the first one Carlisle had turned. Edward. The times I'd seen him, I was overtook by his despair. He absolutely loathed himself, and I wondered if I could do something to help with that. But, as far as I knew, it could be many years before I joined the family with Jasper by my side.

**Jasper POV**

There was a storm coming in, I could feel it. And just as those thoughts left my head, it started pouring. I didn't mind standing in the rain, it couldn't get me cold, but the smell of all the humans, _rushing_, were nearly too much for my self control. I kept my head down as I walked, although knowing that my eyes were so dark that no one would look twice, and the Fedora hat was pulled down over my eyes, for extra caution. I wasn't fully comfortable with being out in public in the daylight, it pushed my control to it's max.

As the rain grew heavier I realized that I was drawing unwanted attention to myself by standing out in the rain, so I started to walk to a small diner to shield from the rain, like any human would have done. The closer I got to the diner, the bigger the feeling in my stomach became. The feeling that something big was gonna happen. I didn't know why though. I tipped up my hat, feeling the rain water that had gathered there make it's way down my neck and inside my shirt. Not that it bothered me.

As soon as I stepped foot inside the diner, I looked around and noticed a petite black haired girl hopping down from the stool she was sitting on and starting to walk towards me. I knew she was a vampire, and I was shocked. Was she going to attack me? But then I noticed that she was smiling at me, and the feelings she was radiating was like nothing I'd ever seen before. By now she had reached me, and I looked straight into her smiling golden eyes.

"You've kept me waiting a long time,"

I ducked my head, a smile covering my face for some reason. "I'm sorry ma'am," she stuck out her hand to me, and I only looked at it for a second before grasping it in my own. The moment our hands touched I felt hopeful for the first time in a hundred years.

"I'm Alice," she smiled.

"I'm Jasper, but then again you knew that," I replied, and she laughed. It was sweet and melodic.

"Do you want to sit down?" she asked, her soprano voice was as sweet and melodic as her laugh. I only nodded, and she led me to a booth in the back, where we couldn't be heard by anyone else. Our hands were still joined, and I entwined our fingers, still looking her straight in the eye.

"I can see the future," she said after a few minutes of silence. "I get visions, but they're subjective. For instance, I didn't know you'd be at this diner until you decided to go to this diner,"

This wasn't surprising to me; I knew that some vampires got special gifts when they were turned, things that they had been good at in their human lives.

"I've had visions about you for a long time," she continued. "And I've also had visions about a coven, a very special coven. I've seen that we will join them, but when, I don't know," she smiled at me, and then nodded at the door. "You want to get out of here?"

"Sure," I nodded, and we stood up. The feelings that people around us were generating was fascinating. The small pixie who had her hand clasped in mine was the object of many envious feelings from people around us.

As we walked out on the street, I realized that I had met my destiny, the person I was destined to spend eternity with. I tugged on her hand to make her stop walking, and she turned to me with a smile on her face. No doubt she'd already seen what I was about to do. Stepping in closer I wrapped my free arm around her waist, and felt how her hand came up around my neck. Even with her heels on, she was still a lot shorter than me, and I pulled her closer to me, lifting her off her feet. Then I pressed my lips against hers in a hard kiss that would surely bruise a human. My arm gripped her waist tighter, and she drove her fingers through my hair. I was still holding her other hand in my own, and I let it go to wrap it around the back of her neck, keeping her mouth on mine. Since neither one of us needed to breathe, we could have stood there for hours. But, after a few minutes, Alice broke away from my kiss, and I put her down on her feet.

"Let's get out of here," she smiled, and grasped my hand in hers one again. Our fingers entwined and I felt happy again. Happy and hopeful that everything would work out in the end.

THE END.

* * *

Like it? Loathe it? Love it? Let me know.


End file.
